Backpacks
The Backpacks mod adds a large line of ways to expand your inventory space and add portable crafting tables to take on the go. They also add armor rating: Normal, Big, and Ender backpacks provide the same armor rating as an Iron Chestplate. The Workbench Backpacks provide half the armor rating of a Iron Chestplate, and they have unlimited durability so they can be a cheap way of getting Iron armor and provide storage too. All types of backpacks, except for workbench backpacks, can be dyed using any of the vanilla Minecraft dyes. The dye can be placed with the crafting recipe itself in the center or after the backpack is created. They can be renamed by sneaking (Shift by default) and right clicking which will bring up a dialog window to rename the backpack in hand. Normal Backpacks The Normal Backpacks add the equivalent of a small portable chest (27 slots) to your inventory. To open it, right click it when it is in your hand or put it in the chestpiece slot and press B. You can color them with dye by putting any type of dye next to them in a crafting table. You can also rename them by sneaking and right clicking the backpack while it is in your hand. It is crafted by putting eight leather in the outer slots of your crafting table as shown: Big Backpacks The Big Backpacks add the equivalent of a large portable chest (54 slots) to your inventory. Similar to the Normal Backpack, right click it while it is in your hand or put it in your chestpiece slot and press B. You can color the Big Backpacks by putting any color dye next to your backpack in your crafting table. To upgrade from the Normal Backpack to the bigger one, surround the Normal Backpack in Tanned Leather, and it will upgrade to the Big Backpack while keeping everything in the previous backpack. It would be cheaper to craft two Normal Backpacks instead of one Big Backpack, but the amount of space that backpacks can take up would increase. Workbench Backpacks The Small Workbench Backpack is the same as a normal Workbench, but you can right click it while it is in your hand to open it instead of placing it. It does not have any inventory slots and is only used for crafting. The Big Workbench Backpack is the same as the Small Workbench Backpack, but it has eighteen storage slots. These backpacks are crafted the same way as the Big and Normal Backpacks, but a workbench is added to the empty slot in the middle. They cannot be colored. All Workbench Backpacks conserve the items and their position in the crafting grid even if you leave the Workbench Backpack Interface, which is very useful for many crafting operations. Notes *You can wear backpacks. They take the place of your chest piece, and they will render on your character's back as whatever color backpack you select. This will, of course, remove your ability to wear a chest piece. Alternatively, you can carry the backpack in your "second inventory", but this will not render on your character. * It isn't possible to nest backpacks (you can't put a backpack into a backpack). This includes Ender Backpacks. However, it is possible to get a backpack into an Ender Backpack by putting it in an Ender Chest. These backpacks can then be retrieved from the Ender Backpack, but cannot be put back inside. * On very rare occasions, you may find an Enderman wearing an Ender Backpack. These enderman have increased health (60). It seems that this is the only difference. * You may have as many backpacks as you want in your inventory. * Backpacks are commonly found in dungeon and large pirate ship chests. * Do not move Backpack while in use, or you will drop it. You can alternatively push the number of the toolbar slot your pack is in while mousing over another item. The GUI will close, and the item you quick keyyed to your hotbar will be in your hand. Bugs * When crafting the "Workbench Backpack" or the "Big Workbench Backpack," always make sure to use the vanilla Crafting Table. Using a different Crafting Table from Natura or other mods will not work. * You may nest backpacks inside of Knapsacks or Bags and vice versa, potentially allowing indefinite inventory. However, it is difficult to manage if you use knapsack as the knapsack must be worn in order to see its inventory. Category:Mods Category:Items